Discovery
by bowsie22
Summary: The rangers make a discovery about Antonio and Jayden. ONESHOT Antonio/Jayden


**Summary:** The rangers find out about Antonio and Jayden.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Discovery**

"Come on Kevin. We're going to be late for the movie!"

"I'm ready!"

Kevin walked out of his room, pulling on his jacket. He wrapped an arm around Mia's waist and the hurried to catch up with Mike and Emily.

"Finally man. Why do you take longer than the girls to get ready?"

"Because this is a double date. I have to look good."

Emily and Mike laughed. Kevin always took ages to get ready, often leaving Mia waiting for him. On the other hand, Mike took about five minutes to get ready and was always waiting on Emily.

"Hey, where's Jayden and Antonio?"

"Oh, I think Antonio needed help with some moves and asked Jayden. Said they were going to practice on the waterfront."

"Oh. Antonio is really coming along."

"I know. It's gotta be all the training that Jayden is giving him."

"Yeah. Hey Kevin. He'll be better than you soon."

Kevin scowled at Mike. While Antonio and he were getting along better now, Kevin was still annoyed by the tech samurai at times.

"He's only been training for seven months. It will take a while for him to catch up to us."

"Whatever. We're going to be late for the movie. What are we seeing?"

"Insidious!"

Emily shivered, clutching at Mike's arm.

"It is meant to be awesome scary."

Mia took pity on her younger friend.

"Don't worry Emily. We can always leave the cinema if it gets too bad."

"She's right Em. I'll look after you."

Emily grinned at her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the gate.

"Then we'd better get there so we can get the popcorn and candy before it's all gone."

* * *

><p>"Antonio, aren't we meant to be training?"<p>

"We did train _querida_."

"For an hour."

"That's enough. Look, you said it yourself that I know what I'm doing and that I'm good. So I only need a little bit of extra training."

"Ok, you have me there. But what are you doing?"

Antonio winked at his smiling boyfriend and reached into the basket, puling out a blanket.

"A picnic?"

"Yep. Look Jayden, you need to relax. And what's better than a nice, romantic, candlelit picnic on the waterfront with the man you love?"

Jayden had to agree. He also had to laugh as Antonio fought a losing battle with the blanket. He grabbed the blanket from Antonio, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Let me help."

He laid the blanket on the ground and smoothed it out as Antonio took tealight candles out of the basket, setting them around the blanket. He reached in again, taking out rosé wine and grilled salmon with roast potato.

"What kind of picnic is this?"

"The best kind _querida_. A romantic picnic between two people who love each other."

Antonio held his hand out to Jayden, pulling the younger man down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Now, why don't we open this wine, eat our food and watch the sunset?"

Jayden shook his head and smiled at his lover. Antonio could be so romantic sometimes.

"Ok. We have trained enough. It's time to relax."

With a quick kiss to Jayden's cheek, Antonio opened the wine and served the food.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was one scary movie."<p>

"My favorite part was when Mike screamed and hid behind Emily's shoulder."

"Shut up Kevin."

The green ranger would admit to being scared by that movie. Emily, on the other hand, loved it and wanted to see it again. She would be going without Mike.

"Hey, I wonder if Jayden and Antonio are still training?"

"Maybe. The film only lasted around an hour and a half."

"Why don't we go to the waterfront and check."

"Good idea Mia. Mike, Emily, come on! We're going to the waterfront."

Twenty minutes later, the four samurai were walking along the waterfront, searching for their friends. Emily shivered and moved closer to Mike.

"Guys, they're not here. Please, can we just go home?"

"Emily's right. Come on. Let's go home."

Kevin sighed and turned to walk home. He cried out when Mia pulled him back.

"There are lights up there. Let's check them out."

"Fine. But then we go home."

Five minutes later and the rangers were speechless.

"Is that Antonio and Jayden?"

Kevin nodded, too shocked to speak. The red and gold were ranger were still on the waterfront, sitting on a blanket, surrounded by candles. As their friends watched, Antonio wrapped his arms around Jayden's waist and pressed kisses to hiss neck. The red rangers tilted his head back, laughing lightly. He gently tugged Antonio up by the hair and peppered kisses over his face, eventually reaching his lips. As it grew more passionate and Antonio pushed Jayden down onto the blanket, Kevin turned away.

"Come on. Let's get home."

* * *

><p>Antonio and Jayden let themselves into the dojo silently.<p>

"Have fun training?"

"Kevin! You frightened us. What are you doing up?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, how was training?"

Jayden stared at Kevin. The blue ranger looked odd. The rest of the team were sitting in the living area, with the same scared, curious look on their faces. Jayden figured it out.

"Oh my God. You saw us on the waterfront."

Antonio nearly dropped the basket, horrified.

"You...saw us?"

"Yes."

Emily finally lost it and grabbed the two men, pulling them into a hug.

"You two are so adorable. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

She pulled them into the living area and they sat opposite the rest of the team. Emily and Mia looked excited and happy for their friends. Kevin and Mike looked a bit freaked out, but still, happy that their friends had someone.

"We haven't told anyone. We were afraid of what Ji will say."

"Why? I mean he likes you now Antonio. You're a part of the team."

"Mike please. You still haven't told him about you and Emily. And Kevin, you still have to tell him about you and Mia. So you can not judge us."

"We're sorry Antonio. But why haven't you told us? I mean, we don't care. We're your friends."

"We know. But, this is new for Jayden and me. We were childhood friends. When I came back six months, there was something there and we noticed it. So I asked him for those lessons and we got closer."

"And after a month, Antonio asked me out. So we train for about an hour, maybe more, and then we go on dates."

"Like tonight was our six month anniversary, so I made my _querida_ a special picnic and we watched the sun set."

Mia and Emily smiled as Jayden blushed at Antonio's sweet words, entwining his fingers with the gold rangers.

"So, will you ever tell Ji?"

The red and gold ranger looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Jayden answered.

"Maybe, when this is all over. Guys, it's late. We have training tomorrow and we never know when the nighlocks will attack. Goodnight."

Murmuring their goodnights, the rangers headed to their rooms. Kevin nA was the Last to go. As he opened his door, he looked back at his two friends. Antonio and Jayden walked to the red rangers room, hand in hand. As the blue ranger watched, Antonio whispered something to Jayden that made him laugh and blush. Antonio kissed his lover on the lips and as Kevin closed his door behind him, he heard their parting words clearly.

"I love you Jayden."

"I love you too Antonio."

As far as discoveries went, this was one of Kevin's favourites and Kevin would hide it as long as his friends needed. What else were friends for?

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Done. R&R please. My first Samurai story, so I hope I got the characters right :D


End file.
